


Hello, Old Friend

by anyrei



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: It’s the end of the world and two very old entities meet for the last time.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	Hello, Old Friend

**Day 14: Hello, Old Friend**

“Hello, old friend,” the Empty greeted him as he sat down next to Cas, watching the last sunrise on earth.

Cas acknowledged him with a nod and a soft smile. “Who would have thought that we would be watching the end of the world together.”

“Well, I definitely didn’t think we would,” The empty shook its head and added a wistful, “In all those millions of years you spent alone on Earth… I could never fulfill our deal.”

Cas shrugged and watched the sun again. The rocks around him started to melt and the ground was trembling. _ Soon.  _ “I guess in the end I won.”

The Empty raised an eyebrow. “Did you though?”

Maybe not. Maybe being unhappy and alone for millions of years wasn’t a great win. Not that he had a choice.

“I never really got it,” the Empty continued. “Why are you still here?”

Cas chuckled mirthlessly and gave the Empty a long look. “Because I never lost hope that someday… somehow I would see him again. This hope… is the source of my endless pain. It’s also why I can’t stop waiting. I will always wait for Dean.”

The Empty didn’t make fun of him. It just stared at him for a long moment before it murmured, ”His soul is still in Heaven.”

A soft sigh fell from Cas’s lips as he nodded. “Souls are immortal after all, and after Heaven’s doors closed forever… at least he was safe there. Happy, with everyone he loved.”

“Except you,” The Empty commented dryly.

Cas shot the Empty a long look. “Well, thanks for reminding me.”

The Empty grinned before it shrugged. “What are friends for?”

Cas didn’t dignify this with an answer. They weren’t real friends. More like acquaintances, who had been chatting a few times in the past million years.

“You know I have the power to get you into Heaven,” The Empty declared finally, giving him an eyebrow waggle.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m aware. You mentioned it a few times to make me beg. Remember?”

The Empty laughed and nodded, “Of course, yes. Damn, that was so long ago and you still remember.”

“I remember everything,” Cas replied quietly. His mind trailing back to Dean, his face, every freckle branded into his mind’s eye.

“I changed my mind. I will bring you to him,” The Empty murmured, looking into the sun as well.

“What? Why?” Cas faced him, hoping he had heard correctly.

“I hate losing,” The Empty shrugged. “You will see him. Be happy and I can finally take you.”

Cas stared at him, a tear running slowly over his cheek. “Yes, please. Take me to him.”

The Empty frowned. “You are aware I will take your life and drag you to the Empty as soon as you see him, right?”

Cas nodded, more tears wetting his cheeks. “Yes. But I still want to see him.”

“Alright,” The Empty shrugged and held out its hand for Cas to take. “Guess that’s it.”

Cas nodded at the Empty, feeling grateful that the waiting was finally over. Just like the Empty he just needed to sleep. He was so tired. 

It was the End after all.

He could feel the pull at his essence when they breached the walls between the planes. The familiar light of Heaven surrounded him like an old, very much missed blanket. He sighed in relief as he looked down at the bunker’s grey stone hallway that led to the kitchen. 

He hadn’t seen this place for so many years, but he still remembered every crack in the stone or discolored tiles. He touched the wall, letting his fingertips slide over it as he smiled and slowly stepped towards the kitchen entrance. 

Dean was leaning against the counter with a smile. A beer in one hand, a massive burger on the table in front of him, he looked content, happy. 

Green eyes with golden flecks. Just like Cas remembered. His eyes widened, surprise, realization. Dean’s lips forming words but no tone came out. He knew what he was saying though.  _ Cas!  _

A smile and a nod. A soft tear, spilled over by pure happiness and relief.

And then there was nothing. Just an endless peaceful dream.


End file.
